


The Perfect Proposal

by arewedancers



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, No Angst, Sappy as hell, Sweet, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewedancers/pseuds/arewedancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is left to play a game for the gamin channel; what he doesn't know is that Phil is planning to use the game as a Segway to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Yay proposals!

"Hey guys," I start the video with my usual greeting - saluting the audience with two fingers and a goofy grin. "You'll notice it's just me today; Phil is out with some friends, but we fortunately have a series of games that are best suited for one player rather than two. So today I'll be playing a game, actually not sure what's it's called, that Phil apparently found and downloaded. God only knows what it can be." 

Clicking around for a minute on my desktop I find the game in a folder labeled, quite conveniently, DANIEL. The start screen pulls up and there's a file already made again titled: DANIEL. 

"It looks like Phil made me a file - domestic." I joke clicking on the button to start. The style of the game is very 2D; pixelated and colorful my character is standing in what looks like a floor plan of a house with vaguely furniture shaped boxes. 

"He explained it to me a bit, I think basically it's like a scavenger hunt. Pretty simple." 

A list icon at the top shows me the first item, keys. I move the character down towards what appears to be the front door. "Phil and I always keep our keys near the door," I explain. "I'll check there first." As I approach the wall to the right of the door, where our keys usually hang - that is if we manage to keep them there, a triumphant clink alerts me to my success. It's followed by the sound of a pencil scratching paper: a new line appears on the list as keys is removed. 

"Didn't expect that to work!" I exclaim, "but I'll take it. What's next?" I tsk under my breath as I pull up the list and scan the next few items. "Mug is next, and then jumper - since I found the keys by looking to the door, I'm assuming the mug will be in the kitchen." 

I lead my character back to the "lounge", or what I'm assuming to be one, where I'm met with the possibility of two directions. "Left or right? Left or right? Our kitchen is to the right but what are the odds...you know what, let's go right." 

Entering the right door the screen goes black for a moment before opening to "the kitchen! I'm on a roll!" It helps that this game is mind numbingly simple. I begin to wonder why Phil was so insistent I play; maybe it has to do with the fact that the layout is eerily similar to our flat. Not only that, but the character is eerily similar to me: something I had noticed before but just figured that there was some sort of character creation before hand. That wasn't exactly common with simple games like this but also not completely unheard of. 

Locating the mug in the cabinet one down from the sink, just like ours, I moved on. "Has anyone else noticed this is familiar to our flat? The keys were a coincidence but now I think someone's been stalking us. Here's the test though - our jumpers never make it back to the closet; if I find it on the couch I'm calling the police!" 

With great care and a bit of silliness I sneak my character over to the couch, and almost on cue the pencil and triumphant clink sound. I throw my hands up, "this is so weird!" I click the list to see the next, and apparently last, item. "Oh this will be in Phil's room - since this is apparently our flat." 

I click the character over to the left and into the first door on the other side. A room set up almost identical to Phil's, that is, if it were pixelated, shows up. I'm scrolling past the bookshelf to find the new item when a different sound plays. My character pops up onscreen, and I'm faced with just how much it actually looks like me, along with some text and two options

You've found a small velvet box with a note attached - would you like to read the note or open the box? 

The two options are highlighted and it appears I'm able to click which one I choose. Being nosy I click open the box and plan to read the note letter. The screen goes dark for a moment before a ring appears. It's a simple gold band with words written on the side.

"Phil the sappy sod this must be some proposal game he found." I roll my eyes but laugh anyway. My stomach does a somersault at the thought of marriage. He and I have been dating for the past 3 years and I'd be lying if I said the thought of marriage hasn't crossed my mind. I click the arrow to go back where my options were before clicking on the note. 

A note appears but a voice over allows me to avoid reading the large chunk of text. 

Daniel...

"Is that Phil? What the hell?" I scan the screen for a way to pause the game, of course there isn't one, so I quiet down and listen. 

The past few years that I've known you have been the best few years of my life. Before you I felt lost, and I know that you did too. I can't imagine what the world would be like if I had never met you and I don't ever want to know.

Just basic sappy proposal stuff, but it still felt strange with my name coming from a voice I was so familiar with. I tell myself it's just coincidence and nothing more. They probably just enter the name of the save file, and people have similar voices all the time. 

I lied, and you're going to kill me, but I didn't meet with friends today. I just needed you to play this game for me, because in a minute I'll be home and I'll ask the next part in person. 

My heart clenches and my stomach drops as the letter fades. I tear the headphones off quickly right as I hear the door begin to open. 

"Phil you little shit!" 

He's standing in front of me with a small box in his hands. "It was the only way I could surprise you!" He defends himself as he walks over and lowers himself down onto one knee. 

"You sappy little shit!" I can't help but mutter as my face heats up. The camera and game are all but forgotten as we take a minute just to look at each other and collectively think is this really happening?

"Daniel James Howell, I have loved you for 6 years, only 3 of which I could admit it. We've certainly had our share of ups and downs but somehow it all turns out alright. There's no one else in this world I'd want to bake with, live with, make a gaming channel with. I wouldn't write a book or go on tour without you - I would have never been able to without your help and genius and creativity. I already know I'm spending the rest of my life with you, but how about we make it official? Will you marry me?" 

"Of course I will!" I nearly jump out of my chair on top of him below with the intensity of my answer. I'm still stunned by how much effort and thought he put into this. The game, the proposal itself, and when he opens the ring and places it on my finger I see a simple gold band with words on the side. 

This is the most fun I've ever had 

"Jesus Phil," I choke a bit trying not to cry. "How did you do all this?" 

"Apparently it's pretty simple to make a game if you know the right people and have enough time. I've been tweaking it for about a year in between everything else that's been going on."

Leave it to Phil to make something so complicated, amazing, and touching, to sound like a piece of freaking cake. 

Spending the hour forming plans and calling friends I think to myself that I had just made the best decision of my life, and that truly was the perfect proposal.


End file.
